Seth (2012 series)
Seth is the son of Raphael and hes one of Leonardo,Donatello,and Michelangelo's Nephews and he is also older cousin of Shawn,John,and Kida and hes also the first grandson out of Master Splinter's Grandchildren. Hes one of the four main protagonists the series. Apperance Seth is a dark green mutant ninja turtle just like his father Raph.He has lightening bolt shaped crack on the right corner of his plastron.Seth wears a Black mask with long,tattered tails indicating his reckless side. He has Blue (Left) and Gold (Right) eyes and is ruggedly handsome as turtles go. He seems more muscular than his cousins. Personally He has his dad presonally but hes sweet and gentle Abilities Bio Seth was the first born mutant in the family and his parents were Raphael and Eve.Eve was originally human,he has part human and part mutant turle DNA.Leonardo took Seth and Kida mostly under his wing and immediately started tranining them up in ninjitsu and training him in the ways of leadership.Like his father and his brothers he his and younger cousins had the same crazy adventures. Trivia Interactions With Other Characters Seth (Relationships) TMNT A Cousin's Bond He plays a huge role in this series along with his younger cousins. In the TCRI headquarters in the control room when they tried to save April's dad from the Kraang,Seth decied to split into groups.He tells Shawn to take Ki but he made complinaned and he tells Johnnie to take them but he also made a complianed and tells Seth to take her.Kida was mad that her older cousins don't want to work with/want her so she ran away,Seth and the others tried to find her around the city but they can't find her. Seth and others decied to retured back to the lair to tell their uncle/sensei Leo and others what happen.In the next morning Kida had found abondon warehouse somwhere in Brookyland and spend the night there and she remebered that her cousins did'nt want her and thats why she ran away.She was spotted by the Purple dragons while she was alone and was eating cold pizza and they stared to beated her up as Kida was fighting them.When Seth,and Shawn was to start an aguring who made Ki ran away they heard a loud crash and they saw Kida hurt badly and seen Shredder on the rooftops and they started to fight the Purple Dragons.Then when she tried to fight Shredder but Ki was several feet away and her Katanas hit Seth's foot then looked up to see his younger cousin several feet away as he tried to reach them but the Pruple dragons got in the way Seth, Shawn,and John fought them off.Then Shredder moved closer to Kida as she tired to get up to defend,but Shredder picked her up before they can help their little cousin Shredder taken her in his arm,as her older cousins chase Shredder but he disappered along with their cousin. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ninjas Category:The Turtles Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Ninja Category:Shinobi Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:Childeren Of TMNT Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Alive Category:Animals Category:Nonhumans Category:Vigilantes Category:Leaders Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Hostages Category:Chefs Category:Non-Sapient Characters